Jeremy's Adventures
by WolfbaineAC
Summary: A gay story involving Jeremy Gilbert and all the many hot guys from the show.
1. Ch1: Jeremy Gets It

The Vampire Diaries

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of Warner Brothers and The CW Network.<p>

Chapter 1: Jeremy gets it

"Wake up Jeremy."

A soft voice spoke. It sounded caring and it sounded scared.

"Jeremy, baby please wake up".

Jeremy was slipping in and out of consciousness. He wasn't sure who was talking to him. He did know however that it was a deep male voice and they were caressing his forehead. It was in a more caring and fatherly way then anything else.

"For the love of the gods please Jeremy, don't do this. Don't leave me. Please come back to me."

The voice now sounded choked up. The man was on the verge of sobbing. Jeremy finally had enough strength and he sat up. He had a serious pain running through the side of his neck. He felt it. It was warm and wet. It was a bloody bite mark.

"Your okay, thanks the gods your okay."

The male voice sounded relived.

"Wha... What the hell happened?"

Jeremy mumbled. The dark figure came out of the shadows. It was John Gilbert.

"Isobel took you. She took you from me and used you as bait to lure me here. Then she locked us both up in the horrid dungeon."

John said this in a very downcast manner. He still kept his distance from Jeremy.

"Don't you remember anything. Like anything she made us do?"

John asked quivering.

"Naw. I remember being in my room and laying on my bed when everything just went black. Then I woke up here feeling all weird."

Jeremy was scared and confused.

"She must have compelled you after she was done 'Playing with us' and right before she bit you. I thought she had killed you. She took alot of your blood and you weren't looking so good."

John said this all with a concerned and ashamed look on his face.

"John look what aren't you telling me man? C'mon we are family. In fact you are the closest thing I have to a dad. What the hell happened and what did Isobel make us 'Do'? I don't like the sound of that."

Jeremy said very nervously.

"It's nothing Jer. Don't worry about it. Its over now and you are ok. Isobel is gone and Stefan should be on his way to come save us soon. He cares a great deal about you. He sees you as the brother he never had. Him and Damon may be brothers but they don't feel like it most days. He won't let you stay in harms way. He loves you."

John smiled a bit at that notion.

"Well he better hurry up. I am cold and naked. This place is dark and scary. Seriously what the hell happened to my clothes and where are yours?"

Jeremy said innocently with a puzzled look on his face.

"They uh... Isobel set us on fire and we had to rip them off to avoid being burnt and stuff."

Even John himself didn't believe that lie he just told. Jeremy seem to accept it though with a shrug. After an hour of more annoying questions from whiny Jeremy Stefan broke into the basement dungeon.

"Is everyone ok?"

Stefan announced proudly in a super hero sort of entrance.

"Were fine Stefan. Well accept for that fact that my dick is frozen and I have no fuckin clothes."

Jeremy always complained yet Stefan and John both found it adorable. Stefan found a light and turned it on. Jeremy rushed to cover his naughty bits and his face flushed bright red.

"Jesus Stefan! You could have warned me! I'm naked dude!"

Jeremy said completely embarrassed.

"Sorry I wasn't thinking. Its not a big deal to me honestly. Me and my brother have seen each other nude many times throughout the ages. I didn't think it would be a big deal. I needed the light to see if you were badly hurt before we got out of here."

Stefan seemed sincere yet still smirked at the situation and stared directly and Jeremy's manhood for a rather long time before he threw a blanket over Jeremy. He then picked him up like a small child and began to carry him out.

"What the fuck Stefan I am not a maiden I can fuckin walk."

Jeremy was so flustered and freaked out at this point.

"You lost alot of blood and we have a long walk out of here. I can't risk yo passing out."

Stefan placed a hand directly under Jeremy's ass and gripped tightly. Jeremy's ass was exposed so Stefan's two free fingers were directly on his tender hole. Jeremy's face flushed red. Stefan looked him straight in the eyes and just smiled at him. Stefan then began suggestively rubbing his fingers over Jeremy's tight hole. Jeremy didn't know what to do. He loved the feeling and didn't want Stefan to stop. Stefan continued to stare Jeremy in the eyes as he inserted one finger into Jeremy. Jeremy tried his best not to moan or whine but it was hard not to. John was walking ahead of them so he didn't see any of it.

Stefan leaned into Jeremy and whispered into his ear.

"Do you like my fingers in your ass boy? Do you want more? Do you wanna taste your own ass?"

Stefan said this in a low and very horny voice. Jeremy just shook his head. Stefan removed his fingers and shoved them into Jeremy's mouth. Jeremy sucked Stefan's two fingers like a lollipop. It tasted salty and musty. Jeremy loved the taste of his own ass juices. Stefan whispered to him again.

"When we get home I will send John away and I'll let you have all of me. I have seen the way you look at me Jer. I want you as bad as you want me."

Stefan was now hard as a rock and had a noticeable bulge in his tight jeans. Jeremy just smiled and couldn't wait wait to have Stefan all to himself later on. Jeremy couldn't help get these strange images out of his mind though. He kept getting flashes of him in the dungeon. He kept seeing a man fucking him and fucking him hard. He saw himself as a helpless sex toy tied up and being hammered. He also saw himself getting face fucked and rimmed. He saw himself cum all over a big strong man's sweaty chest. He was freaking out at this point. The only man who had been in that dungeon with him was John. They were naked after all and his ass did feel weird when he came to. Jeremy was now convinced that Isobel made him be a sex slave to John.

"Are you ok Jer?"

John stopped and looked back and said to Jeremy.

"Yea uncle John I am fine. I am just having weird flashes. I think its the blood loss and stuff. Its ok Stefan has a good and tight grip on me..."

Stefan and John both just smiled. For different reasons of course. Once they were out of the dungeon Stefan put Jeremy in the back seat and began to drive them all home.

"John why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

Stefan suggested.

"Elena and Damon are there. You will be safer there. I am going to take Jeremy home and stay with him tonight to make sure he is safe and okay. The boy deserves at least one night in his own bed after what just happened."

Stefan tried his best to sound sincere and caring and not horny as a dog. He was sitting in the driver seat with his legs spread as wide as he could get them. That helped hide his very large bulge.

"That sounds good to me. I know you will watch over him. I know how much you care about the boy. I am so glad he has you as a brother figure. You are a very selfless guy Stefan. I was wrong about you and your intentions. You really are more human then must of us."

With that John got out and went into the Salvatore mansion. Jeremy had drifted off asleep in the back seat by this point. He was dreaming about what had just happened. He was now seeing everything. He watched as John stripped him and slowly made love to him. Jeremy was getting off to this dream. He knew it was gross and wrong but he loved how weak he was and how strong John was. He loved being tied up. He loved the feeling of John inside of him. He knew he needed more of that. He knew just who to get it from. Stefan.

They pulled up at Jeremy's place and Stefan carried him up to his bed. Jeremy was now awake. He watched as Stefan slowly stripped and began to come onto the bed next to Jeremy. They both made out for awhile, grinding their naked bodies into each other. They were both leaking all over each other. Jeremy leaned into Stefan and whispered to him

"Tie me up and fuck me hard. I want you all the way in me. I want you at your wildest. Don't be gentle and don't hold back. Make me hurt and beg for mercy. And then cum in me and eat it out of me."

Jeremy was now a full blown sex addict and he needed all of Stefan. Stefan's face lit up and he got up to get the rope. Jeremy sucked on his two fingers and began to finger his hole hard and fast. He needed to be ready for Stefan. He wasn't going to just stop at Stefan. He was gonna get Damon and Matt and even Tyler. He needed them all and he knew how to get them. Stefan came back into the room and smirked at Jeremy.

"Are you ready little bro? Once I start you are gonna be begging for mercy."

Stefan groaned this sentence out as he began to tie Jeremy up to the bed post.

"Do me Stefan, fucking do me hard. Make me your bitch boy."

And with that Stefan began his assault on Jeremy's ass.

That is chapter one! Most of this story was inspired by an idea a friend sent me! Please PM me with more ideas. I have many stories going so I wanna try and keep them all going. Who should pound Jeremy next? Let me know what ya guys want and need! =)


	2. Ch2: Jeremy, Stefan, and Matt Oh My!

The Vampire Diaries

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true

events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of Warner Brothers and The CW Network.

Chapter 2: Jeremy, Stefan, and Matt Oh my!

Jeremy was still tied up and Stefan was just about to cum AGAIN. He had been slamming little Jer for an hour now. Vampires had amazing stamina. Stefan's old loads had now filled Jeremy's tight little hole up so much that it was now leaking out all over the bed. Jeremy didn't care though. This was heaven for him. The way Stefan would scratch and bite his back and neck as he plowed him just drove him nuts. Jeremy was bleeding from his neck all the way down most of his back. There were bites marks and bruises all over him. Stefan loved seeing the damage he had done to little Jer.

Stefan let out a loud groan and shot another 5 or 6 shots of hot gooey spunk up inside of Jeremy. Stefan finally pulled out and. He then slipped underneath Jeremy's ass with his face and mouth. Jeremy relaxed his beaten ass hole and Stefan began to suck out all of his massive loads. There was so much of it that it was going all over Stefan's face and down his chest and abs. He ate it all up and continued to suck on and lick up Jeremy's ass. Jeremy lost it and came all over his own abs and chest. Stefan got up and licked Jeremy's chest and abs clean. Stefan was a cum eating monster. He needed it and he got what he needed always.

After that the two boys cuddled together and Stefan whispered to Jeremy.

"Jer, you were amazing. Where did you learn to take dick like that from?"

Stefan asked with a questioning look.

"I don't know man. I think Isobel forced John to fuck me back in that dungeun. Ever since then I have had this insane craving for cock in my ass."

Jeremy said smiling and starting to kiss Stefan. Just then Stefan heard someone come in the front door. Stefan and Jeremy tried to get up and get dressed but it was to late. Matt ran into the room and saw Jeremy and Stefan naked and holding each other.

"I um... I came over looking for Elena... Apparently she is out..."

Matt trailed off. He was just staring at Stefan and Jeremy's naked and cum covered bodies.

"I didn't know you guys were into this kinda shit. I thought Stefan was nailing Elena?"

Matt said with a questioning yet intrigued look on his face.

"Its complicated."

Stefan and Jeremy said in unison.

"Compell him Stefan. I want him in me. I have wanted him since I was little."

Jeremy said in a lusty voice.

"No wait! Stefan you don't have to do that. I want this. I mean I want Jeremy. I knew I wanted him ever since I met him. I was only with Elena to have an excuse to come over and see Jeremy."

Matt said. He was pleading with Stefan. He wanted to be himself and he wanted to remember this.

"Well it looks like no one is being compelled tonight then."

Stefan said with a smirk.

"Honestly you always smelled so amazing and you always had the perkiest nipples and tightest bubble butt I have ever seen. So no complaints here bro."

Stefan said with a big grin on his face.

"You like how I smell eh? Well come smell this."

Matt said in a suggestive tone as he took his cock out his now unzipped jeans.

"Oh and I ran over here so your gonna love my sweaty meat and ass. I never knew you were such a dirty slut Stefan. Or Jeremy for that matter. I have been jacking off for months to you guys. I should've come over sooner."

Matt stripped himself naked and Stefan took Matt all the way into his mouth and throat and began to blow him. Jeremy jumped up and went behind Matt. Matt just smiled at Jeremy and spread his legs wider so Jeremy could get access to his hot and sweaty hole. Jeremy dove right in like it was thanksgiving. He began lapping up Matt's musty and sweaty ass juices. Jeremy was flicking his tongue in and out of Matt's begging hole. Stefan was gagging and deep throating Matt like a champ. Matt grabbed the back of Stefan's head and forcefully face fucked him. Stefan and Jeremy were both jerking off their own cocks as they were servicing this hot stud. Matt was moaning and breathing real heavy. They knew he was getting close.

*Meanwhile at the Lockwood estate*

Tyler Lockwood was lying in his bed completely naked. He was thinking back to when his close mentor and uncle Mason was still around. He missed that guy so much. He was the only one who truly understood him. He helped him through becoming a werewolf. He also remembered his scent. He smelled so good. Tyler knew it was wrong but every time he smelled his uncle he would get an instant boner. Something about him and his scent drove Tyler mad. Tyler still had some of Mason's clothes that he left behind when he disappeared. They were still dirty and sweaty and unwashed. His favorite was Mason's jockstrap he wore when they went for workouts. Tyler would get it out daily and sniff it and lick it. It made him so horny and hard. Tyler was now fully hard just thinking about Mason. So he got up and went to get the jock when he heard something downstairs.

Tyler crept downstairs and once he reached the bottom of the stairs he smelled something.

"It can't be."

Tyler said to himself.

"It smells like... Like Mason."

Just as Tyler mumbled those words out a very naked and very sweaty Mason was standing in front of Tyler.

"Hey buddy, did ya miss me?"

Masons said with a grin. Tyler didn't care that they were both naked. He ran and embraced Mason. Mason hugged him tight and Tyler grinded his pelvic area into his uncle. His uncle responded by grinding back towards him. They were now both hard and horny.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Mason said in a joking way.

"I wanna get lost in your body and smell."

Tyler groaned.

"I have missed you so much. I want you so bad. Please make love to me Uncle Mason please don't make me beg."

Tyler pleaded with Mason.

"Well you do have the tightest bubble but I ever seen or smelled so what the fuck why not?"

Mason said with a smirk. He reached around and slapped Tyler's ass hard and then he grabbed a handful of that wonderful meat. He then leaned in and began to make out with him. They made their way up to Tyler's room and they layed on his bed. Mason started licking all up and down Tyler's sweaty body. He licked down to Tyler's feet. He began sucking on Tyler's big toe. It was salty and rough but he loved the taste. The was driving Tyler mad.

"Please lick my hole."

Tyler pleaded. Mason knew what he wanted and we was going to give it to him. He grabbed Tyler's thick strong legs and lifted then up to his head. Tyler's sweaty asshole was now exposed and just begging for it. Mason licked it out making it nice and wet and sloppy. He then started to finger Tyler hard. Tyler was squirming and yelping at the new sensations. After that Tyler was all prepped but Mason had something he wanted to do first. Ever since he had seen Tyler naked as a younger man he wanted to taste Tyler's thick cock. So Mason and Tyler got in 69 position and they began to blow each other. They were both sweating and their cocks were very salty and musty. Mason was not disappointed it tasted better then he had thought and he loved the feeling of his nephews thick cock filling up his throat. They were both getting close so they had to stop. Mason had a job to do. He needed to breed Tyler. He flipped Tyler on to all fours and mounted him doggy style.

"Do me hard Mason. Please don't go easy. I want all of you at your best and wildest. Don't let me down. I have dreamt of this for years."

Tyler moaned as Mason entered his sweaty and spit covered hole. Mason humped and thrusted hard and fast. Mason hadn't came in awhile so he was gonna lose it fast. Besides that Tyler was bucking back towards him and his tight wet hole was literally sucking the cum out of Mason. Mason and Tyler screamed in unison as they both lost their loads. Mason filled up Tyler's boy pussy and Tyler shot his spunk all over his bed. Mason pulled out and layed next to Tyler. They intertwined in a cuddly position.

"So I was gonna ask if I could stay with you for awhile but I think your ass answered that for you."

Mason joked and Tyler just smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him deeply.

*Back in Jeremy's bedroom*

Matt had came down Stefan's throat and Jeremy had finger fucked Matt hard for what seemed like hours. Stefan was exhausted and passed out. Matt however had some unfinished business with Jeremy.

"Jeremy are you still awake? I need something from you."

Matt said in a longing tone.

"Yea Matty what do ya need sexy?"

Jeremy said with a smile.

"I need to cum in you. I need to feel your insides with my cock. I have dreamt of fucking you since you were like 13."

Matt said in a very lusty tone.

"Well what are you waiting for? Lick me out and then fuck me like the stud you are."

Jeremy was game and wanted as many cocks in his ass as he could get. Matt dove at Jeremy and began rimming him. He was sloppy at it and spit was going everywhere but Jeremy didn't care. It felt amazing. Matt couldn't take it anymore and he lined his cock up with Jeremy's dripping wet hole and thrusted in. Jeremy bit down on the pillow to prevent from screaming. Matt was hauling ass and not messing around. He was fucking Jeremy like there no tomorrow. Matt was lowly moaning and breathing really heavy. Before either knew what was happening Matt lost it and shot load after load into Jeremy.

"Clean me up Matty."

Jeremy said. Matt knew what he meant. He lifted Jeremy's ass up and licked his hole clean. He had a mouth full of his own cum and he swallowed most of it but shared the rest with Jeremy's mouth. They both fell asleep naked and cuddling up next to Stefan.

So that was chapter 2! Don't worry there is more to come. After all Damon still needs to make his appearance :-) Please continue to review this story so I know what you guys think/want!


	3. Ch3: Damon's Party

The Vampire Diaries

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true

events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of Warner Brothers and The CW Network.

Chapter 3: Damon's party

Damon had been stuck at the Salvatore mansion for days now. He was an out of control Vampire who didn't often use his best judgement. He was constantly causing trouble and Stefan was always left cleaning up his messes. Stefan was such a great little brother Damon thought to himself. Seriously I have no clue why Stefan puts up with me Damon said to himself. Damon was always stuck baby sitting Elena. That dumb bitch was always getting in some sort of dangerous position. Stefan seemed like he was over Elena these days. He was always out doing something or someone else. Elena was rather annoying and was always trying to get both Damon and Stefan in the sack with her. What a vile creature she was Damon thought to himself.

Damon had serious sexual cravings. He truly didn't care whether he screwed a guy or a girl usually. Though now a days he has become much more into guys. He used to do Zach pretty hard back in the day before he met his end. Him and Stefan had done some not so brotherly things in their long lives as well. It was all just a game to Damon. Damon was allowed to leave the mansion whenever he wanted. It just seemed that now a days he was bored with the outside world. Besides he would always end up coming home with some poor compelled guy or girl. They would be his slaves for awhile until Damon lost control and drained them. Stefan would ream him out about that constantly so he just stopped going out all together.

Damon was getting antsy and so he decided to throw a party. He had his mind set on a few guys he wanted to seduce. See Damon liked to try and get them into bed with him without having to compel them. It felt so much more real to him to be nailing someone who actually wanted his cock. Though if he wanted someone bad enough he would compel them if they totally refused him. Not many people could resist Damon and his charm though.

Damon always liked the way Jeremy Glibert smelled. It was intoxicating to him. He could smell the guy's desire and hormones a mile away. He never pursued him though simply to avoid Elena's bitching. He decided that if he were to seduce Jeremy he would have to distract Elena somehow or with someone. Though Damon also had a soft spot for that werewolf Tyler Lockwood. That guy's ass was like no other he had ever seen. So meaty and such thick beefy thighs. Damon loved him some thick men and Tyler fit that build perfect. He couldn't believe that he was so attracted to a werewolf. That's like a super sin Damon thought to himself. Ah well I am already damned so I might as well fuck a werewolf.

Damon set up a private event invite on Facebook. He invited Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, and Stefan of course. He invited a few other random chicks that were friends with Elena. He knew that at least one of those people would keep her busy. If not he could always beg Stefan to bang her just to shut her ass up. Stefan was an amazing guy. He would do anything for Damon. Damon never showed him how much he really appreciates his brother. Someday I will show him how grateful I am Damon thought.

*Meanwhile in Jeremy's bedroom*

It was 12 noon and Stefan had got up and quietly left before Matt and Jeremy awoke. Matt woke up and grabbed Jeremy and cuddled him close. Jeremy slowly woke up with a smile. He could Smell Matt's amazing body scent. He looked Matt in the eyes and began making out with him.

"Good morning to you to!"

Matt said in a joking tone.

"Look buddy I gotta get up and get ready for work. People are gonna wonder if I don't show up. Besides I was suppose to hang with your sister last night and I never made it there. So you can guarantee she has blown up my phone by now."

Matt said this with a longing look in his eyes. He didn't want to leave Jeremy's side. Jeremy was so beautiful and warm.

"Its cool Matty. Just make sure you shower first. We don't need you showing up to Elena with my cum and sweat smell all over you."

Jeremy said smiling and jabbing Matt in the abs playfully.

"Come here you!"

Matt said as he started to tickle Jeremy and then kissed him some more.

"Stay outta trouble and behave will ya? I will call you tonight ok babe?"

Matt said to Jeremy with a big grin on his face.

"No promises."

Jeremy said with an evil smirk. Matt got up and got clean. He then embraced Jeremy one more time. He held him tight and then kissed his forehead. After that he headed off to work. Jeremy checked his phone and noticed he had a knew Facebook notification.

"A party at the mansion tonight huh? Damon must want something."

Jeremy saw right through Damon's plan and he loved it. He is insanely attracted to Damon. Jeremy seems to have real feelings for Matt but that isn't going to stop him from having a little fun on the side. Jeremy was the first to RSVP on Damon's event. He then went and grabbed a shower.

*Back at the Salvatore mansion*

Elena had finally left. Whatever evil thing was after her Stefan must have taken care of. Thank God Damon thought. Damon walked into the den to find his younger brother passed out wearing only his tight boxer briefs on the couch. God his body was perfect Damon thought. His ass was so tight and bubbly Damon thought. Damon could smell some serious sex and hormones on Stefan. He knew Stefan must have had a long night with someone. Damon noticed he was getting a boner. He made himself walk away. Another time... He thought to himself walking out the room leaving Stefan laying there.

Later on that day Stefan walked into Damon's room.

"Hey Damon... Whats with the party tonight? And did you seriously invite me over Facebook?"

Stefan asked in a laughing voice.

"Yes asshole I did. You are never here and I never get to see you so I figured you would at least see the invite If I did it via Facebook. Seriously crucify me dude."

Damon seemed on edge and moody. He wasn't sure why though.

"Whoa man I was only kidding. You know I like riding you about things. Whats going on Damon? You don't seem yourself."

Stefan said in a concerned tone. He knew something was bothering Damon.

"I'm fine Stefan seriously just back off ok? And would you get dressed? I can see your cock through your super tight undies dude and it isn't exactly sleeping right now if you get my drift."

Damon said staring directly at Stefan's crotch. Stefan looked down and realized he had a half boner.

"Sorry morning wood dude. Besides you never seemed to mind before. Are you feeling weird about what we did again? Dude that was like 20 years ago and I as remember you rather enjoyed yourself. So whats the big deal."

Stefan said scratching his lower abdomen.

"No its not that... I mean its sorta that. This morning I walked in on you sleeping in the den and I saw your tight ass just on display and I got a woody ok? Is that what you wanted to hear? That your older brother wants your hole? There I said it now can we please move on from this. We shouldn't have done it 20 years ago and we sure as hell ain't doing it again."

Damon said very unsure of what he was saying. Almost like he wanted Stefan to disagree with him.

"Damon... I mean... You shouldn't feel so guilty I don't. It felt good and I would do it again."

Stefan said with a slightly longing look in his eyes.

"Yea well I wouldn't now put some fucking pants on."

Damon said angrily.

"Whatever dude. I don't understand you at all. I do everything for you. Hell I let you fuck me and that still wasn't enough for you. I know you hate me for turning you all those years ago. I have said sorry a million times. I do everything for you and all I ever get from you is attitude. Seriously fuck you Damon."

With that Stefan angrily stormed off.

"Fuck. I am really bad at this being nice thing. I was supposed to show him how much I appreciated and cared about him and all I did was piss him off more. What the fuck is wrong with me?"

Damon shouted out loud to no one. Damon got up and got a hard drink from his liquor cabinet and laid back in his chair.

*Meanwhile at the Lockwood estate*

Tyler was in the shower. He was soaping up his sweaty and dirty body. He had been fucking around with Mason all night long and was exhausted. He smelled like literal ass. He couldn't believe that his uncle was back in town. He also couldn't believe that he and his uncle were fuck buddies. Tyler is a good looking guy but he never really fooled around with many people at school. Mason was one of his firsts. He didn't mind. Him and Mason had a connection and he felt loved and safe with Mason.

Tyler go all dried off and grabbed his phone. He noticed a Facebook event notification.

"A party at Damon Salvatore's house eh? This could be interesting..."

Tyler said out loud. Tyler has had a weird attraction to both the Salvatore brothers for quite awhile. He knows they are Vampires but for some reason he doesn't care. Damon's so hard to resist and Stefan's body is rockin Tyler thought to himself. I wouldn't mind being the meat in between a Salvatore sandwich. Tyler thought as he RSVP'd he noticed Jeremy Gilbert had as well. What a twink that boy is Tyler thought. I wouldn't mind losing a load or two down his throat. Tyler got dressed and went about his day. Mason had already left for the day and Tyler was ok with that. Today was party day and Tyler was planing on having a good time.

*Meanwhile at the diner*

Matt was on break and he checked his phone. He noticed he got a Facebook event invite to a party at Damon's place. Matt was rather shocked at this. He never really got along with Damon. Though he thought the same about Stefan just a day ago until he actually got to know all of Stefan. What the hell it could be fun Matt thought to himself. He RSVP'd and noticed that Jeremy and Tyler had both already RSVP's.

"What is Damon up to?"

Matt said out loud. He then put his phone away and went back to work. Matt had strong feelings for Jeremy and he knew Jeremy felt the same way so he wasn't worried.

*Later on that night at the party*

Jeremy, Tyler, Stefan, Matt, and Damon were all standing in a corner small talking while Elena and her girl friends were on the other side of the room talking. Stefan still looked pissed at Damon and Tyler noticed it. It turned him on. They must be fighting Tyler thought to himself. Its so hot when they fight he thought. Jeremy was staring at Tyler and Tyler was starting to take notice. Tyler needed to fuck this kids face and he needed it now. Tyler slipped away to head to the bathroom. Jeremy noticed and just stood there in an antsy way. Damon saw what was going on and he was ok with it. After all its a party. And what else did he expect was going to happen when he invited like all horny young guys. Jeremy got a text from Tyler a minute later. It said "Bathroom now". That's all Jeremy needed. He had thought Tyler seemed like he wanted it but he had to be sure. Jeremy slipped away as Matt continued to chat it up with Stefan.

Jeremy entered the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He found Tyler standing naked in the back corner hard and smiling.

"Hey there Jeremy boy. I hope I am not freaking you out but I'd love to feel your throat on my cock."

Tyler said in a low and sexy tone. Jeremy just smiled and got on his knees. Tyler began fucking Jeremy's face. Jeremy started to gag a bit but soon recovered. Jeremy grabbed to hands full of Tyler's thick meaty ass and squeezed it hard. He pushed Tyler's cock further down his throat. Tyler was yelping and howling. He was trying to keep it quiet but it was hard. Jeremy gave amazing head and Tyler was about to lose it. Jeremy then started to finger Tyler. That sent him over the edge and with a grunt he came in Jeremy's mouth and down his throat. Jeremy sucked him dry and Tyler fell back against the wall in exhaustion. Jeremy grabbed some mouth wash out of the cabinet and cleaned his breath he then smiled at Tyler and left the bathroom with a strut. They both knew the night was far from over.

Elena was starting her typical bitching and Stefan couldn't take it. He was still pissed off from earlier so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He went and got a special bottle of wine. He knew it caused people to fall fast asleep. He poured a glass for her and all her friends. Matt asked for a glass and Stefan just gave him a look. Matt knew something was up so he decided not to take a glass after all. another hour went by and all the girls had gone up stair to bed. The drink had worked. Stefan was so relieved that he wouldn't have to nail Elena tonight. Besides he was angry so who ever he rammed tonight was in for it.

All the boys were now all sitting in the den watching a game when Tyler spoke up.

"So seriously lets cut the crap. Who are you trying to seduce Damon?"

Damon was a bit shocked but he calmly responded.

"Well I was hoping to get one off in Jeremy. It looks like you already used him tonight though so how was he?"

Damon asked with a smirk. The room went silent and Matt looked kinda pissed. Tyler stood up and walked over to Damon and began making out with him. Stefan jumped up and threw Tyler off of Damon.

"What the fuck are you guys doing? In case you forgot Tyler could kill you Damon. If you and Tyler get into it he might get a bit to rough and bite you. Do you really want that Damon?"

Stefan was shaking and seemed very concerned for his brother.

"Like you care Stefan. I know you think I am a screw up and I know you hate me for what I did years ago. So drop the act and just let me be bro."

Damon seemed very serious in what he said. Stefan looked upset. Stefan responded by punching the wall and storming off. Tyler got back up and was now freaked out by Stefan's behaviour.

"Ya know Damon I think Ima just go. He is right. I think your hot and all but I don't wanna do something I can't take back. Maybe some other time once I learn how to control myself better."

Tyler lightly kissed Damon on the lips and walked out. Matt went after Tyler. Tyler seemed upset and He knew what Tyler is capable of when he is upset. That just left Jeremy and Damon. The mood had pretty much been killed but Jeremy was good at changing the mood fast. He went and sat down next to Damon who was now sitting down by the fireplace.

"Hey Damon look... I think you are beautiful and I don't think your a screw up. I think you have made a lot of mistakes but you always come through in the end. How many times have you saved me and my sister. I know you and Stefan are fighting right now but he loves you and I know you love him too."

Jeremy grabbed Damon's hand.

"Thanks bud. You are a lot more mature then most people give you credit for and besides you are adorable."

Damon said with a smile. Jeremy leaned in and Damon followed suit. They began to kiss. Damon tasted so good Jeremy thought to himself. Jeremy slid his hand over to Damon's crotch. Damon responded by biting Jeremy's lip. Jeremy jerked a little but kept kissing Damon. Damon stopped and whispered to him.

"Not here. Lets go to my room."

Damon got up and led Jeremy to his room. When they got to Damon's room they realized all the girls had fallen asleep in his bed. Damon was furious.

"Bitches!"

Damon said in a low tone.

"Lets go to Stefan's room."

Jeremy said in a lusty tone.

"Are you fucking stupid? Stefan is mad at me and I am not fucking you in my brothers bed he would kill me."

Damon snapped back at Jeremy.

"Damon, He just fucked me last night... I am sure I can convince him to let us use it."

Jeremy said with a smile.

"Wait that was you he stayed all night with? Whoa I didn't see that one coming."

Damon said in a perplexed tone.

"What the hell its worth a shot."

Stefan heard the conversation going on across the hall. He stripped naked and laid spread eagle on his bed. Stefan's cock was hard as a rock. Jeremy and Damon knocked on his door and then entered his room. They were both shocked to see him naked and exposing himself like that on his bed.

"What the fuck Stefan. How is it that you always seem to make things uncomfortable for me?"

Damon said with a scoff.

"Whats the big deal bro? And anyway yes you two can use my bed on one condition."

Stefan had that look in his eyes again.

"Oh yea? Whats that?"

Jeremy said in a longing tone.

"The condition is that I stay in my bed too."

Stefan said with a lustful grin. Damon spoke up in protest.

"Bro you actually want to watch me nail Jeremy? What the fuck is with you?"

Damon said sort of unsure of himself.

"Who said anything about watching? It's time we put this shit behind us Damon. Now get naked and get your ass in the bed."

Stefan seemed very serious about it. Damon felt weird. He was excited and nervous at the same time.

"Ok well Jeremy gets the middle."

Damon said.

"Fine by me bro."

Jeremy looked at them both and then smiled. He then began stripping as did Damon. In an instant Damon and Stefan were both kissing and sucking up and down Jeremy's body. They were jerking themselves as well. When they both reached Jeremy's southern regions Damon went for Jeremy's cock and Stefan went for Jeremy's hole. The were sucking and licking him good. Damon couldn't keep his eyes off of Stefan's raging hard cock. Stefan could see the way Damon was looking at his cock. He scooted his lower body closer to Damon. He then looked at Damon and whispered to him.

"Suck my cock. You know you want it. Do it Damon. Do what I know you want to do."

Stefan egged him on as he rimmed Jeremy. Jeremy heard what was going on and get really horny just thinking about it. Then out of no where Damon let off of Jeremy's cock and dove on his younger brothers dick. Stefan groaned at the sensation. Damon had forgotten how salty and amazing Stefan tasted. He began deep throating him. Stefan switched over to Jeremy's cock and went to town. Damon had already crossed the point of no return so there was no way he was going back now. He moved from Stefan's cock to his tight ass. He began lapping his ass up like a bowl of water. Stefan was moaning and groaning and jerking all around at the sensations he was feeling from his brothers mouth. Damon couldn't take much more he needed to fuck someone right now. Damon stopped rimming Stefan and whispered to Stefan.

"Lube up my hole and pound me as I pound Jeremy. I want this. You do so much for me and I never show you how much you mean to me. I love you bro and I want you to fuck me."

Damon's voice was shaking as he whispered this. Stefan smiled and went down and started rimming his older brother getting him ready for a pounding. Jeremy's hole was already soaking wet and ready to go. Damon mounted Jeremy and soon after Stefan mounted Damon. They began a fuck train. Stefan was pounding Damon so hard it was shoving Damon deep into Jeremy. They were all moaning and screaming. Damon was screaming his brothers name while Jeremy was in heaven. He thought it was so hot that two brothers were fucking him and each other. It was so hot and wasn't going to last long.

Stefan was the first to lose it. He came screaming into Damon and then Damon lost his load inside of Jeremy. Damon had been jerking Jeremy off as they fucked and Jeremy had just let his load loose. It ended up all over Damon's hand. Damon brought his hand up and him and Stefan sucked the cum off together. After that the all fell asleep rather quickly not caring that they were naked and covered in sweat and jizz.

*Meanwhile at the Lockwood's estate*

Matt had walked home with Tyler and tried his best to calm him down. Tyler was upset with himself. He really wanted Damon but he was afraid that he would do something stupid and bite him. Matt offered to stay with him. Matt wasn't expecting anything in return. He was just being a good friend. As they both got ready for bed Tyler looked at Matt in a defeated way and said.

"So how do you want me?"

Matt was taken back.

"Wha... What are you talking about Tyler?"

Matt asked with a puzzled face.

"I just thought you wanted my hole that's why you were being so nice to me."

After all I treat you like shit usually at school. We aren't exactly friends dude."

Tyler said in a low voice.

"We aren't?"

Matt said with a smile. He then grabbed Tyler and hugged him tight. He kissed him on the lips for a short time and then leaned his forehead against Tyler's and spoke.

"Look dude you are going through a lot. Yea your an asshole sometimes but we all are. I am your friend and I don't expect sexual favors or money from you when I help you out ok?"

Matt said in a soothing tone.

"Thanks dude your a great guy and Jeremy deserves a guy like you."

Tyler said looking at Matt.

"What do you mean? How did you know we were a thing?"

Matt asked surprised.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other. Its love dude. I am so happy for you guys. I hope you don't mind what me and him did tonight. I'll stop that shit if you want bro."

Tyler said with a downcast look.

"Nah its cool. Dude we are young. I am not expecting monogamy at this age."

Just don't hurt him thats all. Goes easy with him ok? Matt seemed sincere and Tyler liked that.

"Sure thing buddy boy."

Tyler said with a smile.

"So do you wanna sleep on the couch or in my bed? There is plenty of room Matty."

Tyler said with a sincere smile.

"I'll sleep with you but be warned I cuddle!"

Matt said has he hopped into bed with Tyler. They embraced each other and fell asleep.

That was Chapter 3! I seem to fail at names but I think I fixed the name spelling LOL. Let me know what ya guys thought as always!


	4. Ch4: Fatal Attraction

The Vampire Diaries

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of Warner Brothers and The CW Network.<p>

Chapter 4: Fatal Attraction

Tyler laid awake in his bed once again. He had been so restless lately. Mason cuddled him tightly so Tyler made sure not to move to much. He didn't want to wake his lover/uncle or whatever he was at this point. He had so much going through his head. He was so excited to have Mason back. After all he was a werewolf just like him. Something about that just made things seem so much more right. Though Tyler was still unsure of a lot. He had eyes for Damon real bad. Matt and Jeremy peaked his interest as well. They were all amazing in their own ways.

Tyler constantly dreamt of what it would be like to be with Damon. Stefan really hurt him the other night when he through him off of Damon. He was only kissing the guy after all. It's not like he was biting his cock off. Still Tyler and Stefan both knew that one bite would spell the end for Damon. So maybe Stefan was right to do what he did. Tyler closed his eyes and tried his best to sleep. He finally drifted off into a dream.

When Tyler woke up Mason had his face buried deep into Tyler's groin. Mason loved to just keep his face close to that area on Tyler. He loved the scent of Tyler and his scent was the strongest in that region of his body.

"Good morning Mason."

Tyler said rubbing his eyes.

'Good morning Tyler."

Mason said in a low growl.

"How are you so horny this early in the morning Mason? Jesus all I can think about is getting some grub right now."

Tyler said in a rough and low voice.

"Sorry baby I have a very high sex drive. It's the animal within me I guess."

Mason said with a wink as he licked the tip of Tyler's cock.

"I could use some good head..."

Tyler whined as he trailed off. Mason began licking all over Tyler's sweaty cock and balls. He licked and sucked on each ball and then licked the area between his ass and balls. Tyler squirmed and giggled. He was slightly ticklish there. Tyler tasted so musky all over and that drove Mason wild. He started licking down Tyler's thighs and down to his foot. Tyler had never had anyone touch his feet in a sensual way before but he liked it and he liked it alot.

Mason began massaging his foot and rubbing it ever so lightly. Tyler continued to moan and kick his foot towards Mason awaiting mouth. He wanted Mason to suck his toes and he wanted it now. Mason opened up and took Tyler's big toe into his mouth. He sucked it hard and fast. He swirled his tongue around it and nibbled on it a little bit. Tyler was breathing heavily and his cock was rock hard. Mason then lick all over his foot up and down and all around. It was covered in mason's saliva.

Mason then got up and straddled Tyler's soaking wet big toe. Tyler wasn't sure what was going on at this point but he was horned up real good.. Mason grabbed his ass and spread his cheeks as he sat his hole right down on Tyler's big toe. Tyler instinctively kicked his foot up slowly so his toe started fucking Mason's hot hole. Mason moaned in approval and continued to slowly fuck Tyler's toe. It actually felt really good for Tyler. He was kind of weired out by that faded as he shoved in toe up into Mason. He loved the feeling. After a few more shoved Mason backed off and began to suck it again. That drove Tyler crazy. He needed release and he needed it now he reached down and grabbed Mason and pulled him up towards him.

"Did ya like my toe Mason? Then your gonna go crazy for this."

Tyler said in a lusty tone. He flipped mason around so that his ass was right in Tyler's face. Tyler dove in and began tonguing his hole.

"Jesus Christ your good at that."

Mason whined at Tyler. Tyler just smiled and started to finger Mason. Mason yelped but soon got used to the feeling of Tyler's rough and thick fingers. A mixture of Tyler's saliva and Mason's ass juices were leaking out everywhere. The smell was so pungent and Tyler craved it. He licked Mason out again real good before mounting him and going to town. Tyler pounded harder and harder. Mason kept egging him on.

"Yea Ty... Oh fuck yea ram me!"

Mason was yelping and moaning when Tyler came and came hard. Tyler screamed and let loose.

"Maaaaaaason... Fuck... Jesus... Oh shit!"

Tyler was having multiple orgasms into Mason. Mason was fapping his own meat hard and soon he came all of his hand and the bed. Both guys slumped back down into each others arms.

"So did that put your mind at ease Ty?"

Mason said with a smile.

"How did you know I wasn't already at ease?"

Tyler asked with a puzzled look.

"Tyler I am an animal I can sense things. You are worried that I will be mad if you pursue another man right?"

Mason said looking straight at Tyler. Tyler had a worried look on his face.

"I mean... I... I don't know Mason I like you a lot but there's this guy and... I know shouldn't be but I am really attracted to him."

Tyler said with a defeated look on his face.

"Ty listen to me. You are family you are special to me but us werewolves we are capable of having many mates. I am ok with you going and finding another. Just don't forget that I am always here for you ok bud?"

Mason said looking sincere.

"Thanks uncle Mason but... Its... Its Damon Salvatore."

Tyler said in a shaky and scared voice.

"Oh my... A werewolf and a Vampire? Now that sounds like a fatal attraction to me."

Mason said looking startled.

"I mean does he feel the same way? Does he know what kind of target that would put on his back and yours?"

Mason said slightly angry.

"Yea I mean he wants me even though I could kill him or bring hell upon us."

Tyler said.

"Well as long as he treats you right then I am okay with it."

Mason said kissing Tyler.

"Thanks Uncle Mason you are the best uncle ever."

Tyler said with a big grin.

"I know."

Mason said as he began to lick down to Tyler's pecs.

"You ready to go again?"

Tyler said with a smirk.

"Oh yea Ty."

Mason said continuing is descent down towards his prize. Tyler leaned back and smiled and Mason continued.

*Meanwhile at the Salvatore mansion*

Damon was in the shower soaping up his tight ass and lower body as Stefan walked in totally naked.

"Hey uh Stefan come for the show?"

Damon said making a jerking motion towards his half hard cock.

"Nah... My shower isn't working so I was wondering if I could use yours until I can get mine fixed."

Stefan said in a matter a fact way keeping his eyes level with Damon's.

"Yea... Uh sure. Let me finish up and it's all yours."

Damon said.

"Like hell."

Stefan said now walking forward stroking himself.

"I was wondering why you were being so serious Stefan."

Damon said with a laugh as he reached out and started to play with Stefan's hardening cock.

"I never could fool you Damon."

Stefan said with a smirk.

"Or resist you for that matter."

Stefan was now jerking his older brother off and Damon started to finger Stefan's hole.

"So how you feeling about me putting my cock in you today? Am I gonna get lucky or what?"

Damon said in a playful way.

"Oh trust me sexy I am the lucky one."

Stefan said turning around and putting his hands on the shower wall while sticking his ass out towards Damon. Damon grabbed some conditioner and started to finger Stefan. Stefan was squirming and ready for Damon. Damon started off slow and then started to pick up the pace.

"Fuckkkkk... I forgot how tight you were little bro."

Damon said biting Stefan's neck.

"Yea you like that Damon? You like baby brothers hole?"

Stefan said in a dirty way. It drove Damon nuts and he started pounding Stefan harder. Stefan and Damon were both moaning and panting.

"I'm gonna nut Stef."

Damon said breathing heavily. Stefan was now jerking his own cock hard. Damon reached around and took Stefan's cock into his hand and began to squeeze it as it shot Stefan's load all over the shower walls. Damon grunted loudly and thrusted forward one More time and came up into his little brother's awaiting hole.

Both Stefan and Damon sat down as the water poured over them. They held each other tight as they made out. In the back of Damon's mind he couldn't stop thinking of Tyler. He almost said Tyler's name when he came. What the fuck is wrong with me? Damon thought to himself. I gotta fuck that kid no matter what. This is driving me fuckin nuts Damon thought.

*Meanwhile at the diner*

Matt had been promoted to waiter and Elena and Jeremy came in for a bite to eat. Matt's eyes lit up when he saw Jeremy and then sighed we he saw Elena.

"Great."

Matt mumbled as he walked over to the table.

"Hey Matt!"

Elena squawked.

"Hey Elena..."

Matt said trailing off.

"Whats up buddy?"

Jeremy coyly said to Matt with a big smile.

"Oh hey Jer."

Matt said with a wink that Elena missed.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Matty is everything okay?"

Elena asked. Matt was obviously annoyed but kept his composure.

"Yea Elena I am just busy with people and stuff."

Matt said trying to drop the subject.

"Oh well how is your dating life?"

Elena asked in her obnoxious voice. Jeremy chocked on his drink and started to cough.

"Are you okay there bro?"

Matt asked putting his hand on Jeremy's shoulder and squeezing him lightly.

"Yea I am fine... Jeremy said still coughing. I am gonna got o the little boys room I'll be right back."

Jeremy got up and took a quick grab at Matt's ass. Matt jumped a bit but stayed composed. Elena couldn't see it but Matt started to get a boner and he knew he would see that if he didn't think fast. He quickly sat down.

"Is he acting weird to you Elena?"

Matt asked hoping Elena wouldn't notice.

"No I mean he is just the same old Jeremy to me."

Elena said stupidly.

"Oh okay maybe its just me."

Matt said in a relieved voice. He had to make sure Elena was in the dark about him and Jeremy.

"Well ima go check on Jer. It was good to see you again."

Matt said walking away. Matt walked to the bathroom and and locked the door behind him. Jeremy was just standing there looking at him.

"It's about time Matty."

Jeremy said mocking his sisters voice.

"Fuck you Jeremy."

Matt said in a bothered voice.

"Please do."

Jeremy said smiling.

"Not here babe. If I get caught I am done for."

Matt said with a sad look on his face.

"Your right..."

Jeremy said as he grabbed Matt's crotch and started to give him a hand job through his tight jeans.

"God dammit Jeremy... Fuck do you think you could blow me real quick? I haven't beat off all day and I am gonna bust in my jeans."

Matt said in a whiny tone.

"I know you are Matt and I want you too."

Jeremy said as he sped up his jacking of Matt through his jeans.

"Why Jer? I'll be all wet and gooey. I work till 8 dude. I can't go out there with a wet crotch. Everyone will smell it."

Matt said looking worried as Jeremy continued to pleasure Matt's en-caged cock.

"It's okay trust me."

Jeremy said smiling and pushing Matt over the edge. Matt grabbed onto Jeremy's shoulder and came in his boxers and jeans. It was all over his boxers inside and out. Some go on his jeans on the inside. Matt looked angry and Jeremy just unzipped Matt's fly and pulled his gooey pants and boxers down. He started to lick Matt's cock and abs clean. He then ate all the cum off the boxers and jeans. He pulled Matt's close back up and embraced Matt in a kiss.

"Great now I smell like jizz and spit."

Matt stammered.

"But I gotta admit seeing you clean me off was hot as fuck."

Matt said.

"Your welcome."

Jeremy said walking out of the bathroom.

"God I love that boy."

Matt said out loud. As Matt walked out of the bathroom Alaric walked out of the stall and watched Matt's tight ass walk away.

"Now this is interesting."

Alaric said smiling. He then went back in the stall and beat it to what he just heard and saw.

That was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it as always. I slipped a foot fetish in there for my one friend who requested it! Your requests are my command :-)


	5. Ch5: Chances Are

The Vampire Diaries

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of Warner Brothers and The CW Network.<p>

Chapter 5: Chances Are

Jeremy Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood are all points of interest to Alaric Saltzman. He knows something is not quite normal about that group. Not to mention he now knows that Jeremy and Matt are fucking. Or at least fooling around. Alaric is their history teacher and he had gotten to know all of them quite well or so he thought. In fact Stefan and Jeremy had even confided in him on more than a few occasions. So why are they now all acting so strange? It's like they are afraid of whatever it is they are hiding. Alaric is pretty sure they are all gay or at least bi.

Alaric leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk. He was sitting in his classroom waiting for everyone to show up. Class started in a few minutes. He was well aware of the super natural things that go on in this town. He also knows full well that the Salvatore brothers are vampires and that Tyler is a werewolf. Matt and Jeremy seem to be the only normal two dudes in that group. Is it that they are all fooling around with each other and they are embarrassed? I mean why not trust me Alaric thought. Hell most of them are already 18 so Alaric has his own ideas with a few of them. He also has an eye for Damon Salvatore but after all who doesn't? The bell rang and the class room filled up.

Jeremy and Matt sat together and Stefan sat behind Tyler looking at him intensely. Alaric hardly seemed surprised. After all werewolves are fatal to vampires. That's why it's so confusing how Tyler fits in with that group. Do they like the danger? Alaric was lost in thought as Stefan loudly cleared his throat instantly snapping Alaric back to reality.

"Good morning class. I hope everyone had and amazing weekend. I'm sure some had more fun then others."

Alaric shot Matt and Jeremy a look and both boys got really uncomfortable.

"Anyway... Open you books to page 69. We having a lot of material to cover today so I hope you all slept well. I need all your attention."

Alaric said staring at Tyler who looked completely exhausted and wiped out.

"Are you feeling okay Mr. Lockwood?"

Alaric said in an annoyed voice.

"Or do I just bore your ass that much?"

Alaric seemed on edge.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman sir... I uh... I am fine just haven't been sleeping well lately."

Tyler said staring at the floor. By that he means Mason keeps him up half the night with loads of werewolf cum.

"See me after class Mr. Lockwood and make sure your posse sticks around to. I have a few things to discuss with you all."

Alaric said in a monotone voice. The whole class made mocking sounds toward them and laughed and pointed.

"Uh ohhhh."

The class mumbled. All the boys in question looked angry and annoyed by this. What had they done to deserve this? Class went by slowly and soon only Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, and Tyler were left. They all came up to Alaric's desk. Jeremy was the first to speak in his usual whine.

"What did we do Mr. Saltzman?"

Jeremy said with puppy dog eyes.

"Please everyone call me Alaric. Seriously I hate formalities."

Alaric said with a smirk.

"Anyway you all didn't do a thing. I just have a few questions for you all."

Alaric looked at Tyler.

"What is going on with you guys? I mean you tell me about the vampire and werewolf thing yet you are to afraid to tell me that your all fucking? And where does Tyler fit in to all of this? After all he is a Werewolf so he is dangerous to you guys. That doesn't mean I want you abusing him. In fact just the opposite. I worry how you treat him."

Alaric said in an annoyed tone. All of there faces turned red and they were ashamed. Tyler spoke up.

"Look Alaric they all treat me fine even Stefan. They care about me even though I am what I am. You don't have to worry about me. And we should have told you about the sex thing sooner. I mean we share almost everything with you as it is."

Tyler said blushing and looking at the floor. Stefan spoke up next.

"Look Alaric I appreciate your concern but I am very old and very wise. I promise everyone is safe and treating each other well. Tyler won't do anything that would put anyone in danger. He has learned better then that."

Stefan said with a stern look on his face. Matt looked at Alaric and spoke softly.

"Look Alaric me and Jeremy we are kind of a thing... Like were really into each other. No one knows about any of us specifically not Elena. That's why we were keeping it a secret. We don't want the girls or anyone else finding out."

Matt said with a nervous look on his face.

"Well then I suggest not pleasuring each other in public places."

Alaric said plainly.

"Shit! I am so sorry you had to hear and see that sir I thought the bathroom was empty."

Jeremy said defeated. The other boys just looked at Matt and Jeremy with a "Really?" look on their faces.

"It's not a big deal. After all I am bi-sexual myself so it didn't bother me I am just saying you need to be careful."

Alaric said looking at Matt and Jeremy with a serious face. Both boys promised to be more careful in the future.

"So now that everything has been cleared up can I go? I got workout to get to with my uncle."

Tyler said with a smile.

Alaric pictured Tyler and Mason shirtless and in gym shorts working out and sweating all over the place. Alaric imagined them touching each other and then...

"Hello? Earth to Alaric! Can I please be excused?"

Tyler stammered. Alaric came back to reality.

"Uh yea sorry about that you can all go now just remember what I said and remember I am here for you guys okay? Please don't leave me out."

Alaric said with a caring look.

"Will do sir."

Tyler said as he patted Alaric on his shoulder and left. Alaric felt a charge of energy fly through him. Jeremy and Matt left and Stefan walked over to Alaric.

"Is there something else you needed Stefan?"

Alaric asked with a smile.

"Yea I need you to suck my cock."

Stefan said looking Alaric right in the eyes.

"Wha... You want me to blow you? Your my student though?"

Alaric said cautiously.

"Dude I am way way older then you I think it's okay."

Stefan said grinning as he grabbed Alaric's hand and placed it on his growing erection.

"Well if you insist..."

Alaric said smiling and pleasuring Stefan through his tight jeans. Stefan started to moan and he spread his legs wider apart so Alaric could get a hand full of his cock and balls through his jeans.

"Unzip me."

Stefan whispered to Alaric. Alaric undid Stefan's fly and pulled them down to his lower thighs. He then continued to jerk Stefan off through his tight white boxer briefs. They were almost transparent and so tight that Alaric could see most of Stefan's growing cock. Alaric leaned in and inhaled Stefan's musky scent. He then started licking and sucking Stefan's cock through the tight white fabric. Stefan threw his head back and exhaled deeply. He was loving this.

Alaric wanted more and he knew Stefan wanted him to go all the way. He kissed and sucked up Stefan's abs to his big and full pecs and nipples. Alaric started licking and nibbling on Stefan's nipples.

"Bite them. I wanna feel your teeth on my nipples."

Stefan said as he reached out and began pleasuring Alaric through his jeans. He then used both hands to unzip and undo Alaric's pants and pulled them down. Alaric wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Kinky"

Stefan mused as he started to squeeze and jack off Alaric.

"Take my briefs off with your teeth Alaric."

Stefan commanded in a low tone. Alaric dropped to his knee's and peeled Stefan's very moist and skin tight boxer briefs down to his ankles with only his teeth. Stefan's cock bounced up once it was free. It was long and thick. It had a few visible veins that were now pulsing. He needed release bad and Alaric was gonna give his student just that.

"Open wide and let me fuck your face."

Stefan whispered with a big grin on his face. Alaric opened wide and got ready to take all of Stefan in his hot awaiting mouth and wet throat. Stefan grabbed the back of Alaric's head and began to force his cock into Alaric's mouth while pushing on the back of his head. Alaric was now tasting Stefan's pungent pubes. Stefan was going crazy pounding Alaric's awaiting cock sucking mouth. Alaric was a pro and took all of Stefan deep and long. Stefan loved that Alaric was so experienced. Alaric was swirling his tongue around Stefan's meat. This drove Stefan over the edge.

Alaric was slobbering so much from the assault on his throat that is was all over his chin and neck. He didn't care though he was going to have his prize. Salvatore spunk. Stefan was breathing heavy and fast. He began whining as he came hard into Alaric's greedy cum whore throat. Alaric started sucking Stefan's cock as hard as he could to milk him dry. He swallowed the whole load and continued to suck hard on Stefan's deflating cock. Stefan tried to pull Alaric off but he wouldn't stop. Stefan was so sensitive down there that he was in a state of Ecstasy as Alaric continued his hot sucking. Then finally Alaric let Stefan go and his totally flaccid dick fell out of Alaric's mouth.

"Holy shit Alaric you are an animal."

Stefan managed to choke out as he was catching his breath.

"Now it's my turn big guy."

Alaric said with a smile. Stefan nodded his head and got on his knee's in front of Alaric. Stefan stuck his tongue out and started licking Alaric's hard dick. He then leaned in and nibbled on Alaric's piss slit. This drove Alaric crazy.

"Oh fuck Stefan. Enough teasing. Go on an suck Daddy's cock."

Alaric said in a huff.

"Really Alaric really? Daddy? I am older then you are."

Stefan said with a smile as he engulfed Alaric's massive tool.

"Yea that at boy. Take me deep. I wanna hear you gag."

Alaric hissed at Stefan.

"Fat chance of that."

Stefan mumbled with a mouth full of cock. Alaric grabbed onto the back of Stefan's head and stared to face fuck him like a mad man. He thrusted hard and fast into Stefan's awaiting mouth. Stefan took it like a pro. Taking all of Alaric all the way to his pubes. Stefan was a cock sucking monster and Alaric fucking loved it. Stefan knew he needed to take it a step further. He reached back and grabbed onto to Alaric's ass and began to push his ass forward harder and faster. Alaric was lost inside of Stefan and he didn't care. He was moaning and twitching. They both knew he was getting close. Alaric pulled out and came all over Stefan's face. Shot after shot of cum covered Stefan's face. Alaric fell to the floor and began sucking it off of Stefan.

Stefan then grabbed Alaric and puled him close. They started to make out as they swapped his cum. Alaric finally let off Stefan's mouth and cleaned the rest of Stefan's face off. Stefan was now hungry. He had his sexual desires filled and now he wanted something more from Alaric. He pushed Alaric down onto his chair. He then got on top of him and sat on his lap. He leaned in and started to suck on Alaric's neck. Alaric loved this. Stefan couldn't take it anymore. Stefan stopped and looked Alaric in the eyes.

"Can I?"

Stefan whined to Alaric with puppy dog eyes.

"Just don't go to far. I enjoy being among the living."

Alaric said half jokingly.

"No promises."

Stefan said smiling at Alaric as he leaned back towards Alaric's neck and began to bite him. Alaric jumped and started to try and get free from Stefan. Stefan held him still and continued to suck Alaric.

"Fuckkkkkk."

Alaric managed to cry out before he lost consciousness. Stefan pulled himself off of Alaric making sure he was still breathing. Stefan left Alaric slumped over in his chair. Just then Matt came back into the room. He had forgotten his notes.

"Is he... Is he okay Stefan? What happened?"

Matt said looking like he was scared shitless. Matt then saw the blood on Stefan's mouth. Stefan smiled and wiped his mouth clean.

"He'll live."

Stefan said getting right up close to Matt. He leaned in and started to suck on Matt's neck. Matt grabbed Stefan's arms and pushed him back.

"Whoa hey now... Calm down there killer."

Matt whispered to Stefan with a great big smile. Matt then leaned in and kissed Stefan on the lips. Stefan started tonguing Matt. Matt pulled away shortly after and grabbed Stefan's hands and looked him in the eye.

"Just be careful okay? Have your fun but don't do anything stupid bro."

Matt said with a sincere look.

"I'll behave."

Stefan said walking out with a smile. Matt then grabbed his stuff and walked out the other way.

*Meanwhile at the Salvatore mansion*

"I can't fucking take it anymore."

Damon said out loud grabbing his phone.

"Stefan won't be back for awhile so now is my chance with Tyler. I know it's stupid and I am crazy for doing this but I need him. He just draws me in."

Damon mumbled as he texted Tyler. All he said in his message was "Cum over right now ;-)". Way to be subtle Damon thought to himself. I hope he doesn't think I am desperate. Damon then got a message from Tyler. It said "Are you sure Damon? Is Stefan out? I don't wanna be humiliated again :-/". Damon texted back. "Yes he is out and He will be out for awhile. Do you want me or not?". Damon was getting impatient. Tyler then texted back. "I have never wanted anyone else like I want you. I am on my way over." Damon smiled and sat down on his couch. A few minutes later Tyler burst in the door.

"Hello? Damon? Are you here?"

Tyler called out. The house was silent and empty looking. Tyler was trying to catch his breath. He had ran over and was dripping with sweat. Just then Damon jumped out of know where and tackled Tyler to the ground hard.

"Did you miss me?"

Damon said kissing Tyler right on the lips.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

Tyler mumbled as he continued to make out with Damon. They were laying in the door way groping each other and sucking face.

"Lets go to my room. That's where all the magic happens."

Damon said with a smile. Tyler smiled and followed Damon to his room.

"So how many nice guys like me have you taken advantage of in this bed?"

Tyler asked with a smirk.

"None..."

Damon said trailing off.

"And you won't be an exception considering you are less then a gentleman."

Damon said pushing Tyler onto the bed. Tyler looked scared and uncomfortable.

"Seriously dude if you don't wanna do this please just be honest with me now. I can't stand that I make you so afraid."

Damon said with a frown as he sat down on the bed next to Tyler. Tyler crawled over to Damon and put his arm around Damon.

"Look it's not that I don't want to do this it's just I don't want to kill you. You mean the world to me. I have never been so drawn to someone like I am to you. I know what we are doing is dangerous and probably stupid but I want to and I want you."

Tyler said nuzzling his head up against Damon. Damon smiled and grabbed Tyler's hand.

"I am glad I am not the only one who feels this way then. I can't get you out of my head. I have had others but something just makes me want you so much. I think you may be the one for me."

Damon said as his face flushed red. Tyler climbed on top Damon looking him straight in the eyes.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I care for you deeply Damon. But I think we really should take this slow. It's safer that way. I am still not in full control of my wolf issue if you know what I mean"

Tyler said kissing Damon. Damon didn't wanna mess this up. Tyler is all he has been thinking about and he needs to have this guy in his life. Damon broke away from the kiss and spoke.

"I am in no hurry. I just know that I don't wanna live without you. So promise me you'll stick around."

Damon said putting his forehead to Tyler's and rubbing noes.

"You are such a corny romantic!"

Tyler said to Damon laughing.

"Hey I've had many years of practice!"

Damon said reaching down and tickling Tyler in his naughty place.

"Hey! Watch it! Are you trying to get me revved up? I thought we said we were taking it slow."

Tyler said grabbing Damon's hand and moving it away from his crotch.

"Well I mean I can at least touch can't I?"

Damon said with a sad a pitiful look on his face.

"Maybe if you are really good to me then we'll see!"

Tyler said kissing Damon again. They both laid down and started making out and touching each other again. They both knew for now that was as far as they were going. They were both a little disappointed but they knew that everything worth anything in this life takes waiting and practice. Damon was extremely horny and seeing as how Tyler ran over to Damon's he was still covered in sweat. Damon could smell Tyler's musk and he was going insane. He was holding himself back more than he ever did in his life. He wanted to tear this kids ass up so hard so fast but he knew now was not the time for that. Tyler was thinking pretty much the same thing. As they made out he could feel Damon's hard cock grinding against his own raging meat.

"Damon... Baby... We need to... To stop."

Tyler said breathing really heavy.

"If we don't I won't be able to control myself. I don't wanna lose control."

Tyler was now whining. Damon looked at Tyler and nodded. They both sighed and sat apart from each other. There was an awkward silence and they were both looking at the ground. Tyler was the first to budge and embraced Damon, Damon then grabbed him and held him tight. They smiled and laid back down this time cuddling together.

"Cuddling is okay right?"

Tyler said in a soft voice.

"Always."

Damon said kissing Tyler's forehead. They then drifted off into a nap. When they awoke they were both only in their boxers. They must have taken most their clothes off during the nap. After all it was blazing hot outside and the mansion was way to old to have central air. Stefan was standing at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed and a very annoyed look on his face.

"Well it looks like my brother has decided assisted suicide was something he was into all of the sudden. Funny though he never seemed like the suicidal type before he met you Tyler."

Stefan grunted out staring at Tyler. Tyler jumped up out of the bed and walked towards Stefan and spoke.

"Look this isn't what it looks like I swear. We didn't do anything. Look Stefan me and Damon like each other a lot but we know how dangerous it is. We aren't doing anything more then kissing and cuddling until I learn some more control. I promise you Stefan I want to protect Damon just as much as you do."

Tyler reached his hand out to try and touch Stefan's shoulder when Stefan lost it. Stefan punched Tyler in the face knocking him to the ground. Damon jumped off the bed and pushed Stefan up against the wall.

"Stefan! Enough! You are not my father okay? I know what I am doing and what I am risking. Keep your anger in check and control yourself okay? I mean for god sake that werewolf on the ground over there has more control than you do right now!"

Damon was very angry and he was pushing Stefan up against the wall hard. Stefan looked Damon in the eyes and spoke.

"Fine. I will stay out of it. Don't expect me to like this kid but I promise you today I will stay out of it. Whatever you do to yourself from now on is your business. Just don't come crying to me when you've been bitten. I promise I won't fucking care."

Stefan said crying and throwing his brother off of him. Stefan walked out of the room and screamed to Damon.

"Call me when the beast leaves."

With that Stefan left the house. Tyler was still sitting on the ground tending to his wounds. Stefan had scratched his face and he was bleeding. Damon walked over and helped Tyler up. Damon looked so upset with himself. Tyler turned to him and hugged him tight.

"It's not your fault hun."

Tyler said still holding his man tight.

"Lets go out and get something to eat or drink okay? My treat!"

Tyler said with a smile.

"If you insist..."

Damon said cracking a half smile and walking out of the room with Tyler hand in lovable hand.

*Meanwhile in Jeremy's bedroom*

"You want to do what?"

Jeremy asked Matt staring at him in amazement.

"I just wanna take you out on a proper date..."

Matt said with his face flushing dark red.

"You are the cutest thing on the planet!"

Jeremy said with a huge grin.

"I have actually never been on a real date before."

Jeremy admitted with a defeated look. Matt walked over to Jeremy and kissed him passionately.

"Well then prepare to be amazed."

Matt said kissing his boyfriend.

"Oh I am prepared but before we go..."

Jeremy trailed off as his hands found there way to Matt's belt buckle.

"I wanna 69 with my baby."

Jeremy said with a big and dirty smile.

"I am really hungry... I could use a Jeremy 'milk' shake before we go out to eat"

Matt said as he worked to undo Jeremy's pants. Jeremy and Matt started to make out as they stripped each other. Matt was the first one naked and Jeremy followed very quickly.

"I love it when were naked. I feel so much closer to you Jer. It's like there isn't anything in the world between us. Just you and me as one."

Matt said starting to suckle on Jeremy's neck.

"You are seriously the most romantic guy I know. I love you Matty baby."

Jeremy said throwing his head back as Matt continued his decent towards Jeremy's southern regions. Jeremy moaned as Matt nibbled on his hard nipples. He then licked Jeremy's navel. Jeremy needed to taste his boy's body before the got into position he picked Matt up and started to suck down Matt's chest and naval. Matt had very sensitive nibbles and pecs. He nibbled and suckled on them while playing with Matt's growing cock.

"I need you in my mouth."

Matt groaned out. Matt and Jeremy laid down in Jeremy's bed. His bed already smelled of sweat and sex. They got into 69 position and began sucking each other off. Jeremy bobbed his head up on down on Matt's massive rod. He grabbed Matt's ass and squeezed it while he sucked his lovers cock. Matt was moaning as he had a mouthful of Jeremy. He began to play with Jeremy's hole as he swallowed Jeremy's meat. They were moaning and growing and bobbing up and down on each others cocks. There hands were playing with each others asses and assholes. Jeremy shoved 3 fingers deep into Matt's hole. Matt took it a step further and began to finger fuck Jeremy with 4 fingers. Jeremy was squirming and moaning like a loud animal.

As always Jeremy was the first to shoot and he shot 3 to 4 full loads of ropey cum down Matt's throat. Matt picked up his pace as he was now grinding into Jeremy's throat with his thick pole. Matt let off Jeremy's cock and screamed out as he came hard.

"Fuckkkk Jerrrrr!"

Matt started to shoot his load down Jeremy's throat. It was so much that Jeremy started to choke so he let off and the cum leaked out all over him and his bed. The two finished up by making out and cuddling as the made sure to clean all the cum and sweat off each other with there tongues and hungry mouths. Finally Jeremy spoke up after 10 minutes of cuddling and licking each other up and down and all around.

"Your the best thing to happen to me. I love you baby boy."

Jeremy said kissing his mate.

"I love you to Jer."

Matt said continuing to kiss.

"We gotta get clean though! It's date time boo!"

Matt said with a huge grin. With that the two boys got up and showered they then headed out to Jeremy's first ever date and their first date as a couple.

That's chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it. I think things may be winding down! Not sure but stay tuned! Reviews/PM's are always welcome!


	6. Epilogue

The Vampire Diaries

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true

events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of Warner Brothers and The CW Network.

Epilogue

_3 years have past since the last chapter. This was written to give closure. I did not have the time to continue this story so the best way was to just to do a time jump. Sorry if this offends anyone I felt it was the best way to end the story. _

Stefan awoke naked and confused. He must have had a lot more last night then he thought. He didn't recognize the room he was in at first. That was of course until Alaric walked in.

"Oh good morning Stef."

Alaric said with a smile as he dried his hair.

"You were pretty messed up last night. I am not complaining though... You were still an animal or a monster whichever you prefer."

Alaric just kept beaming as he was slowly getting dressed. Stefan just sat upright in Alaric's bed dumb founded and trying his hardest to remember what the hell happened last night.

"Wait so like... We... We did it?"

Stefan said with a dazed look.

"Um yea... Like 5 times. You don't remember anything?"

Alaric had a serious look on his face. It was almost a face of annoyance.

"Naw sorry man. I was wiped out last night. I hope it felt good for you though. I wish I could remember."

Stefan said looking around the room for his boxers.

"Looking for these?"

Alaric said with a mischievous grin as he was holding Stefan's boxers.

"Yea... Can you throw those over here? I really need to get dressed and head out."

Stefan stammered impatiently.

"Well I mean I could but... I think I would rather have you stand up and come get them. I want another good long look at ya before you go. I miss you Stefan and I miss us. Oh and your rockin body is so very fine. Don't deny me one more look at least."

Alaric said in a sincere tone as Stefan started to remove the covers that were concealing his naked body.

"Alaric look..."

Stefan stood up and was a sight to see. He was buck naked and his uncut dick was at half mast.

"We have gone over this once before... We can't be together... We just can't. It wouldn't work. Why must we rehash this almost every time I see you? I mean this is why I avoid you honestly."

Stefan sounded like what he was saying was rehearsed. Something in his voice sounded as though he wished he could just take Alaric now.

"Look Stefan I am sorry. Ever since that first time I tasted you 3 years ago I was hooked. I know you are into me to. You just don't want to be with because I will get old and you will not. I already told you I am ready to become like you. I just can't understand why you won't change me. We could be together forever. I hate that I have to get you drunk just to have you talk to me and fuck me."

Alaric still holding onto Stefan's boxers just stared at Stefan with an angry and upset look. Stefan looked like he wanted to say something but he was holding back. Stefan noticed his cock was getting harder as he was thinking about what it would be like to fuck Alaric for all of eternity. Stefan was totally against turning people yet he wanted to so bad. He knew that was selfish though. Though right now he wasn't thinking with the right head.

Alaric noticed Stefan's sudden arousal. He used the moment to his advantage. He put the inside crotch part of Stefan's boxers up to his nose and mouth and stared inhaling deeply. Alaric then started groaning in pleasure as he licked the inside crotch area.

'Mmmm. So salty and musky. Fuck even your boxers taste good. You always did only change these things once a week. I always found that really kinky. I can only imagine what your real taint taste like right now. Being all sweaty from just waking up on a hot morning and all..."

Alaric trailed off and just looked at Stefan. Stefan stared in disbelief as Alaric continued smelling and licking of his underwear. Stefan was so turned on and horny at this point. He didn't care anymore. He had made up his mind. Not only was he gonna fuck Alaric's brains out but he was gonna turn him and fuck him for all of eternity.

"You did this to yourself. Don't blame me when your damned. Tonight we fuck in hell."

At that statement Stefan leaped at Alaric and tackled him to the ground. He began to use his vampire strength to rip off Alaric's clothes. Once they were both nude Stefan lost it completely and began fucking Alaric mercilessly. Alaric just screamed in agony and Ecstasy as he was being penetrated by Stefan with no lube and no warning. After a short romp Stefan came screaming. Alaric soon followed shooting all over the floor. Stefan then wasted no time and bit Alaric's neck. He continued by ripping his own flesh open and making Alaric drink some of his vampire blood. Finally he leaned in a kissed Alaric deeply. Alaric looked up at Stefan and smiled as Stefan grabbed Alaric's head and snapped his neck. Stefan breathed a deep sigh and rested his head on his lovers chest awaiting his awakening. Him and Alaric would be together forever from this point on.

*Meanwhile at the Salvatore mansion*

Tyler Mason was completely naked and tied up. He was bound and gagged. He looked scared and yet strangely turned on. Out of the shadows came a very horny vampire named Damon Salvatore. He had a leather whip and was wearing only a black leather thong.

'Does doggy want a bone?"

Damon said in a mocking voice as he bent Tyler over and whipped his red and raw ass over and over again. Tyler was wincing and would be screaming if he wasn't gagged. Tears were welling up and his cock was getting harder and harder.

"Does doggy like it when daddy Damon spanks his meaty little ass? Hmm... does he?"

Damon said as he took his thong off exposing his hard cock. Tyler's face lit up and Damon knew what he wanted. Damon took the gag out of Tyler's mouth.

"Now dog tell me you like it... Tell me you want my fucking cock in your mouth and then up your tight boy hole. Fucking say it slut."

Damon demanded as he slapped the whip across Tyler's chest.

"I... I wanna suck your fuckin cock... I want you to fuck me until i scream like the little bitch boy I am."

Tyler said in a low tone.

"Good boy. Your gonna get what you ask for and more you fuckin whore. I'm glad you like what you see cause it's coming up your ass."

Damon said as he walked behind a sweaty and bound wereboy. Damon grabbed the lube and started to lube up Tyler as well as finger his tight hole. His ass was so beefy and meaty Damon loved it. Damon lubed up his tool and put it to Tyler's ass. They were doggy style and Tyler loved that position most. Damon just appreciated the irony of it. Right before Damon plunged himself into his werewolf slave he leaned in and whispered into Tyler's ear.

"I love you babe. How does dinner and a movie sound after this?"

Damon then nibbled Tyler's ear and shoved into his love tunnel hard and fast. Tyler just moaned out.

"S... Sounds good babe."

*Meanwhile in Jeremy's bedroom"

Jeremy was all alone doing his homework. He was going to the local community college now. Matt also happened to attend there as well. They had a lot of the same classes together. Jeremy didn't care though. Matt was the perfect husband... Oh yea they got married the day Jeremy turned 18. Anyway... Matt was never to clingy nor was Jeremy. They respected each other's personal space and they both fully trusted each other. In fact even since they were married they were more then okay with the occasional romp from someone else. That's the kind of relationship they had and that's why things worked so well for them.

Jeremy's sister was so insanely jealous and angry when both Matt and Stefan finally rejected her that she moved away. Last Jeremy knew she was living in New York working as a bartender/hooker. That was fine by him. She didn't even have the integrity to show up at her brothers wedding because she was just that much of a jealous bitch. Jeremy's aunt Jenna had hooked back up with his uncle John. He was okay with that to.

Jeremy eventually remembered all of what happened between him and his uncle years back when they were kidnapped by Isobel. He never told his uncle he remembered being fucked hard by him and that sometimes he still jerks off to the thought of it. It was better to leave the past in the past.

Jeremy couldn't focus. He was so horny. His husband Matt was working till 4PM. Matt was now the owner of the diner he worked in for all those years. He sure moved up quickly. It was by a mix of hard work, luck, and his tight ass and wet mouth. Jeremy knew that and didn't care. He was proud of his hubby. Jeremy laid back in his bed. He reached his hand down his pants. He started to play with his growing member. He was picturing his uncle John slowly rimming his tight and slightly hairy hole. He still remembered the look of lust on his uncle's face as he ate his hole and licked his taint. It was like uncle John wanted this for awhile. Like his uncle dreamed of Jeremy for years and years. He always wondered about that and now he was pretty sure Isobel just made that sick man's dream come true. That's okay though Jeremy thought, after all it felt amazing. Jeremy was getting close to cumming just picturing all that. He decided to stop. He wanted to save it for later.

Jeremy grabbed his phone and pulled his shorts down in the front. He snapped a quick pic and texted it to Matt. Matt soon responded with a text saying.

"Can't wait till I get home! =P I am feeling like dress up tonight... You down babe?"

Jeremy felt a wave of energy shoot through his cock. He loved when Matt would dress up in his old school sport team uniforms and his sweaty and dirty jocks.

"You fuckin bet babe."

Jeremy replied as he laid there on his bed stroking his meat. Just then his phone rang. It was Mason Lockwood.

"Hey slut boy... We still on for today? I am picking up Tyler from the Salvatore's place right now. We can be there in five."

Mason said in rough growl.

"You bet I am you sexy beast. Make sure Tyler knows that I am making you and him double penetrate my asshole tonight. I know he hated it the last time we tried but I don't fuckin care. I need some serious meat in me now. My husband won't be home for hours so we are all good to go."

Jeremy said with a grin. Mason was mumbling in the background to Tyler and then he handed the phone to Tyler and Tyler spoke.

"As long as I can piss in your mouth finally like you promised then I'm down for anything you want to do with my dick slut boy."

Tyler said in a low and proud voice.

"Okay fuck... Deal dude. See you guys soon!."

With that Jeremy hung up and stripped naked. He went to his dresser and grabbed the lube. He lubed up his 3 fingers on his right hand and started to finger fuck his hole hard. He needed to be ready for the anal beating he was about to get from two very horny werewolves.

- The End

That's all there is and there ain't no more folks. Please feel free to leave your reviews on this story and share it with your friends! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Now go and jerk off... You know you want to =)


End file.
